This invention relates generally to a hook and, more specifically, to a so-called grab hook for use with a chain sling to hold one end portion of the chain.
The invention particularly relates to a grab hook having a safety latch which, when in a latched position, retains the chain in the throat of the hook. When the latch is shifted to an unlatched position, the chain may be withdrawn from the hook.